


半截子G向脑洞

by Sheren



Category: Sh - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheren/pseuds/Sheren
Summary: 非正文。含身体破坏/怀孕等要素，感到不适请立即退出。





	半截子G向脑洞

**Author's Note:**

> 非正文。含身体破坏/怀孕等要素，感到不适请立即退出。

想在他的脖颈侧面用刀开个洞操进去。虽然颈骨又硬又不舒服，但是他的脸实在太漂亮了。如果能直接射到他口腔里就更好了，精液从柔软的喉管喷到舌头上。没办法啊，因为他给观众展示自己脖子的样子真是太色了，试图指出自己身体部位的样子也很可爱。  
  
想把他拦腰截成两段，让他看着自己的下半身被别人操。有点微妙啊。  
  
想看他被人突然拉手手时有点害羞地别过脸。  
  
逼迫他吞下尖锐的金属制品，他就会捂着肚子倒在地上喘气，最后连呻吟的力气都没有了，绝望又茫然地睁大眼睛，浑身湿得像刚从水里捞上来一样。  
  
想看他直播自慰，嘴里说着一些色色的话，放任观众们的视线在他身体上游走。明明知道屏幕对面的人对他抱着变态的爱意也还是全盘接受，说什么“不论对我做什么都可以哦”。包容力啊……真是美好。  
  
下药弄晕他后塞到行李箱里密封，等他窒息而死。指甲拼命抓挠箱内皮革的声音像小猫一样，真可爱啊。行李箱比被子压缩袋还好用。  
  
在他被轮奸到怀孕后殴打他。不论怎么捂着腹部也没能保护住孩子，眼睁睁看着血肉模糊的一块东西从体内掏出来，哭得几乎要崩溃。这时再告诉他午餐吃的肉其实是他自己的孩子，这样一来他就会在自责和恐惧中彻底疯掉了吧。夸赞他吧，摸着头说你是个好妈妈啊。  



End file.
